Opposites Attract
by PercyJacksonLover202
Summary: When Percy Jackson, who is a popular jock, meets Annabeth Chase, a nerd, he finds something special about her that no other girl has, but his reputation and her reputation stops him from getting close to her. Will they become enemies because of his choice?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, its PercyJacksonLover202 with another story. This one is called Opposites Attract. A shout out to VictoryD for the idea, thanks so much! Here's the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 1

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I heard my door opened, and I opened my eyes, rapidly blinking to get used to the light. "Come on Percy, its time for school. The first day of your junior year. Aren't you excited? You get to see Nico again!" My mom said excitedly. One of my best friends, Nico di Angelo, had gone on a vacation to Greece for the whole summer.

I slowly crawled out of bed. My mom rolled her eyes, and tugged me up. "Let's go mister. Move it. I made pancakes." She informed me, and I perked up. "Pancakes? Why didn't you say so?" I playfully scolded her, running into the kitchen to grab my pancakes. After wolfing the down the yummy pancakes, I walked back to my room to get changed.

I went into the bathroom, staring at the mess which was my hair. I grabbed my comb and started to work.

I just put on a tight fitting, green t-shirt and skinny jeans. Stuffing my feet into my black vans, I hurried back into the kitchen, grabbing my backpack and phone. "Gotta go, see ya mom." I called, and she waved. I slung the backpack over my shoulder, opening the door, and walking out to my car. I could finally drive to school now that I have my licence.

Climbing into my blue Prius, I drove silently to school. Arriving, I parked, and hopped out. Just as I shut the door, a billion girls flocked around me. "Hi Percy, how are you?" One of them asked. "Good, I gotta go. See you around." I replied, hurrying off. Entering Goode, I looked around for Nico and Grover, my other best friend.

Not seeing them, I just headed to the office to get my locker and its combination. I entered the office. A middle aged lady with auburn hair pulled into a bun looked up at me. She pulled open a drawer, and handing me a slip of paper.

Staring at it, I headed towards my new locker. Just as I was about to reach my locker, I bumped into someone. I knocked the person's books out of their hands. "Oops, sorry." I crouched down, collecting the books, and handing them to the person. I finally looked at the person and saw intelligent grey eyes staring back at me. Oh... it was Annabeth Chase, the nerd. "Um, there are your books." I muttered.

She muttered a thank you, hurrying to my locker. Wait... my locker? Oh, her locker was right next mine. I opened my locker, putting in all of my books.I glanced at Annabeth. She was absorbed in this book called, inaamgz ciarheturect? No, it read, Amazing Architecture. Stupid dyslexia. "So, um, you like architecture." I noted. She looked up from her book, blushing when she saw that it was me. Ugh, please do not tell me that I have another fan girl. Or fan club.

"Yeah, do you?" Her grey eyes sparkled with happiness when she asked the question and I didn't want her to feel sad when I told her that I didn't, so I chose the logical answer. "Yes, I like it. A lot." I mentally slapped myself for adding that. She looked even more happy, if that was possible. " Cool, do you know about Eclecticism of Taste and Style?" She questioned.

I just stared at her. "What?" I asked her. "You know, eclecticism in architecture?." She prompted."Um, another hint?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Selecting aspects of diverse historical styles from new and acceptable compositions." She looked at me. "Yeah, totally." I nodded like a bobble head, even though I had no idea what the heck she was saying.

She just gave me an amused look. To bad she's a nerd, I'd date her if she was a jock or something other than a nerd, I thought to myself. I can't let her get too close to me, because if she does, I'll break her heart, so I have to stay cold for her sake. I stopped grinning and gave her a cold look. She flinched back, and I felt really bad.

"W-why are you s-staring at me like that?" She stuttered. I snorted. "I can't be seen hanging around with you." I snapped and she looked hurt and puzzled. "Why not?" She asked. "Because you're a nerd, and jocks and nerds don't mix very well." I told her, grabbing my books, slamming my locker, and striding away.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Beep, Beep, Beep.

I slowly got out of bed, and my eyes opened. I glanced at the clock, 6:00. Okay, I had an hour. I quickly went downstairs to scarf down a bagel, then I went back up to my room, changing into a grey t-shirt and jean shorts. Grabbing my Adidas shoes, I put them on, then going into the bathroom to brush my honey blonde hair. After I had finished making it silky, I grabbed my backpack and exited the house, getting into my car.

I quickly drove to school because the earlier the better. I parked, got out, and rushed to the office, and then my backpack ripped. "Dammit." I swore, taking all of my books and journals out of my backpack, and throwing my empty backpack into the garbage can. Opening the office door with difficulty, I saw Mrs. March sitting at the desk.

"Hi, locker number?" I asked, and she just handed me a slip of paper. Thanking her, I walked out, checking the paper to see where my locker was. Just as I was getting to my locker, I bumped into someone and the person accidentally knocked all the books and journals out of my arms. "Oops, sorry." The person muttered, crouching down and I saw that it was a guy.

He handed the books to me and finally looked into my eyes. I saw piercing green eyes staring at me. It was Percy Jackson, the jock, captain of the swim team, basketball team, and soccer team. "Uh, there are your books." He muttered. I quickly thanked him, heading towards my locker, stuffing all my books in it except my Amazing Architecture book.

To be honest, Percy was really cute, and every time I looked at him I blushed. Stupid blushing. I opened my book, reading it until I heard a voice. "So, um, you like architecture." Someone said. I looked up to see Percy. I'm pretty sure I blushed. "Yeah, do you?" I replied. He looked really conflicted before he answered. "Yes, I like it. A lot." And then he winced.

I brightened even more on that. I didn't even think that Percy could even understand architecture. "Cool, do you know about Eclecticism of Taste and Style?" I asked. He just looked at me, blankly. "What?" He looked confused. I thought he liked architecture? That was the first thing he should've learned. "You know, eclecticism in architecture?" I queried, hoping to jog his memory.

"Um, another hint?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. He was lying, I decided. "Selecting aspects of diverse historical sites from new and acceptable compositions." I told him. "Yeah, totally." He nodded like a bobble head. I just stared at him, amused. He put on a thinking face and for 10 seconds he just stood there thinking. Then he looked at me, the grin slipping off his face and a cold expression replacing it.

I flinched back. What the heck? Why did his expression change so quickly? "W-why are you s-staring at me like that?" I asked fearfully. He snorted and I felt hurt. "I can;t be seen hanging around you." He snapped at me and now I was confused _and_ hurt, not a very good emotion combination. "Why not?" I questioned. "Because you're a nerd, and jocks and nerds don't mix very well." He growled, grabbing his books, slamming his locker, and walking at a faster pace than normal away from me.

 **Wow, Percy is being very... I don't even know how to describe what he's feeling. I hope that this seems like an interesting fanfic, I'll try and update tomorrow! :)**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I have the next chapter to my new story, Opposites Attract! Today for the disclaimer, I have brought Percy!**

 **Percy: Hi**

 **Me: Okay, do the disclaimer.**

 **Percy: Sure... PercyJacksonLover202 doesn't own PJO.**

 **Me: Thanks, now you can go.**

 **Percy: Alright, bye guys! *waves and then leaves***

 **Please relax and enjoy, and R &R!**

Chapter 2

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I walked into Social Studies and sat down in a random seat. The teacher, Mr. Randle, stood up from his desk. "Okay class, I have made a seating chart, so when I call you name, go sit at the desk I point to. Okay, first up is Greg Lechner," He pointed to a seat in the front row, and Greg groaned, plopping into his seat.

Mr. Randle kept rambling off names until he announced my name. "Percy Jackson." He pointed to a seat in the middle row. All the girls were giggling like crazy. What was their problem? "Sitting next to Mr. Jackson is Annabeth Chase." Mr. Randle said and I froze. Why? Why did it have to be her? I didn't even see her come into the classroom.

She sat down into the seat next to me and I shifted a little. She didn't even look at me once. It hurt. Like, a lot. I don't know why. I've never felt like this with any other girl. Its weird, really weird. I glanced at her quickly and saw that she was glaring at me. Shit, did she hate me? Gods, i hope she doesn't.

Soon, everyone was in their new seats. I snickered at Nico, who was stuck next to Randy Sheldon, the nose picker. He glared at me with those black eyes and I almost peed myself. Damn, his glare was scary. Mr. Randle went on and on about stupid wars and things that we were supposed to take notes on.

Yeah... I didn't take notes. I just had a blank sheet of lined paper in front of me, and a bunch of sharp pencils that I was flicking at people. Once, in my freshman year, I threw a sharp pencil and Nico and it hit him in the forehead. He retaliated by chucking open scissors at me. It scratched me deep, so now I have this white scar from my bottom lip to my chin.

I decided to flick a pencil at the school bully, Dylan Shepard. It hit him in the arm and he looked around, looking for the guilty person. I guess he figured that it was Annabeth, I don't know why, but he grabbed scissors and took aim. I swore under my breath. He let the scissors go, and it flew across the room.

I lunged out of my desk, and threw an open hand in her way. The scissors impaled my hand and I screamed in pain. It was a manly scream, I hope. The freaking scissors were in my hand! Then I passed out.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

So, it turns out Percy was in my class, I got put next to him, and he saves me from deadly scissors. Parker Dale called the office, who called the ambulance and Percy was rushed to the hospital. Nico and this girl named... Thalia? She was really worried. I wonder if she is his girlfriend. I have to admit, I would be jealous of her if she was.

Percy seems like a great guy, minus the stuff he said to me about being a nerd. And its true, and I don't know why its a bad thing. Don't you want to be smart so that you can get into a good college? School passed by really quickly and I decided to go visit him in the hospital. Driving at the speed limit, maybe just a little faster... just a little. I arrived at the hospital.

I went in and walked to the front desk. "Hello, I'm here to see Percy Jackson." I told the man. The man looked at me. "And what is your relationship with Mr. Jackson." He asked in a bored voice. "Friend." I automatically answered, but to my annoyance, the guy just shook his head. "Why not?" I demanded.

"Family only." He answered. I sighed, thinking. I couldn't tell this guy that I was his sister, we didn't look alike and I had just told him that I was Percy's friend. Hmm, maybe cousin? Wait... that's a great idea. "Excuse me sir." I asked. He turned to look at me again. "You again." He muttered and I had to hold myself back from strangling him.

"I'm Percy's girlfriend, engaged to him actually. Does that count as family?" I asked hopefully. The man considered this. Then he slowly nodded. "Alright, it counts. Mr. Jackson is on the first floor and room 17A." He told me, and I ran to search for 17A. I found it, opening the door and slipping inside. I saw Percy on a bed with a bunch of needles in him.

A woman came in wearing a doctors coat. "Hi, I'm Doctor Kapty, and you are Mr. Jackson's fiancee?" She asked and I nodded. She looked at Percy, then back at me. "Mr. Jackson's hand was impaled with scissors. His hand got infected and if it dies we will have to amputate it." She informed me and my stomach dropped. Percy might lose his hand because of me?

I don't even know what I did. Why did Dylan throw that pencil at me? "Mr. Jackson should be waking up by now. You can wait until he comes around." Doctor Kapty left. I sat in the chair next to Percy.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see Annabeth staring at me. "Please wake up Percy." She whispered. I don't know if I was meant to hear that, but I'm going to respond anyways. "I'm awake Annabeth." I murmured. She jumped back. Okay... I don't think that I was supposed to hear her say that. "Percy!" She screamed, hugging me. I winced as pain flared in my left hand.

"Ouch." I muttered and she pulled back. "Sorry." She looked so scared that I laughed and she scowled. "What?" She asked, grumpy. "It just that you looked so scared." I chuckled, as she slapped my arm. "Shut up." She ordered. "Percy," She suddenly looked serious. "Yeah?" I asked. "Why did Dylan throw scissors at me? What did I do?" She sounded frightened that he would do it again.

I sighed, remembering why he had thrown the deadly sharp thing at her. "Listen, before I tell you, please don't get mad." I pleaded, and she looked confused. "Get mad at you? Why would I get mad at you? You didn't throw the scissors at me?" She looked at me curiously. "Annabeth, I was the reason that Dylan threw the scissors at you." I told her, and she just looked even more confused.

"Why would you be the reason?" She looked worried like I was going mental. "Because I flicked a pencil at him and he thought that it was you who hit him." I cringed, waiting for her to yell, scream, punch me, or something, but she didn't. I glanced up at her and saw that she was just staring at me with some kind of emotion that I couldn't target.

"Annabeth, what are-" She cut me off by leaning down and our lips connected.

 **BAM! Why do you think that Annabeth kissed him? Hmm, you'll find out tomorrow or maybe today. :)**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry that I haven't updated. The scissor thing was just an excuse for Annabeth to kiss Percy... kind of like a thank you? I know that scissors can't impale you like that, but I didn't want Dylan to have a pocketknife or something, and I couldn't think of any other school item that would work, it'll be over soon, don't worry! Anyway, I brought someone else to do the disclaimer.**

 **Annabeth: Hi**

 **Me: Do the disclaimer please.**

 **Annabeth: Fine, PercyJacksonLover202... Percy's mine by the way.**

 **Me: I know that, but I needed a username and PercyJacksonLover202 seemed to fit.**

 **Annabeth: Whatever. Anyway, PercyJacksonLover202 doesn't own Percy Jackson, me, Thalia Grace, Nico...**

 **Me: JUST SAY PJO!**

 **Annabeth: Okay, jeez, PercyJacksonLover202 doesn't own PJO, THERE!**

 **Me: Thank you, now you ca leave. We don't need you anymore.**

 **Annabeth: I'm feeling the love. *walks away***

 **Me: Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 3

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I just laid there, Annabeth's lips on mine, and the first thing that came into my mind... What the heck? I was kind of in a daze, not really moving. Then I realized what Annabeth was doing. She was kissing me... okay, that's bad. I tried to move away, and fell off the bed. "What the hell did you do that for?" I groaned, while she scrambled to help me up.

She looked confused. "Why did I try to help you up? Or..." She trailed off and I nodded. "Yeah, why did you kiss me?" I demanded and she winced. "To thank you?" She didn't sound very certain. "Oh okay, that makes sense. Let me kiss you instead of just saying thank you and and freak the crap out of you so you fall off the bed." I growled, finally getting up.

Annabeth looked at her shoes. "I don't know why I did it." She whispered. I snorted. Yeah right. "Well, don't do it again." I snapped, walking away. "Percy?" Annabeth hesitantly called. I reluctantly turned back. "What?" I asked harshly and she flinched. I kind of felt bad, but it went away as quickly as it came. "You can't go." She informed me.

"You don't order me around." I retorted, turning to walk out the door. "Percy!" She sounded more angry. Once again I faced her. "You cannot leave. You are still healing! Get in that bed right now!" She furiously pointed to the hospital bed. "I don't want to! What did I hurt anyways?" I slammed my hand on the wall and a burst of pain shot through it.

Oh, I remember now... I hurt my hand. Sighing, I walked to the bed and sat on it. "I forgot about my hand." I muttered. Just then, the doctor came in. "Hello Percy, glad to see that you are awake." She smiled. "Thanks, Doctor... uh," I squinted at her name tag thing. "Thanks Doctor Katty." I frowned. Doctor Katty? What? She just stared at me.

Then she came over to me, checking my eyes and mouth and stuff. Then she asked me to read some things. "Um, rat and lot? And a bunch of other words." I told her and she nodded in understanding. "Do you have dyslexia?" She asked, and I nodded. "That's why you thought that my name tag said Katty, it actually says Kapty." She pointed to her name tag.

I just nodded. "We have good news. You won't have to have your hand amputated." She grinned widely, while my eyes grew bigger. "My hand was going to get amputated?" I asked in shock , and Dr. Kapty's smile turned upside down. "I never told you that?" She questioned, and I shook my head. "Oh well, my bad... but now you get to keep your hand!"

"Okay... can I go?" I asked hopefully. Dr. Kapty sighed. "I guess, but you have to promise not to use your hand that much." She warned. "I promise." I said and then she smiled, which I took as a yes. I leaped out of the bed and almost ran out the door, but Annabeth grabbed my elbow. "I need to talk to you." She said, and I growled.

"Fine, let's do it outside." I told her, walking out of the room. She followed me out. Once we got outside, I spun around. "Right, what is it?" I snarled her. "I just wanted to say thank you." She whispered. I glared at her. "Well, I don't need your fucking thank you. You kissed me while I wass asleep! What the hell? Just fucking get away from me! I yelled, turning around and stalking off.

I took my phone out and called my mom. "Hey mom, I'm okay, they aren't going to amputate my hand, can you pick me up?" I asked and she told me that she would be there soon.

Once she got there and we drove home, I entered the house, seeing Nico and Grover sitting on the couch. Grover was chewing on his fingernails and Nico was tapping his foot impatiently. When they saw me, they both shot up and tackled me in a hug. "Yo Perce, don't do that ever again." Grover sobbed, while Nico punched me in the shoulder.

"You scared the hell out of me bro." I just smirked. "What? Did I scare little Nico?" I laughed as he frowned and muttered a shut up. "What happened? No one's been talking about it." Grover looked worried. Wow, no one has been talking about it? I'd thought that everyone in the world would have known by now.

"Well, I was bored during class and decided to throw a pencil at Dylan... and he thought it was Annabeth, so he chucked scissors at her and I saved her, but it impaled my hand." I explained. "Nice, throwing pencils at Dylan." Nico grinned, while Grover shook his head disapprovingly. "Not a good choice Percy." He scolded me. "Sorry mom." I said sarcastically, but what I didn't plan on was Grover playing along. "Okay honey." He said in a high voice that sounded nothing like my mom.

I guess Nico had the same idea. "Grover, that sounds nothing like Sally." He said, and Grover stuck his tongue out at us. "What about Annabeth?" Nico blurted out and I stiffened. "What?" I growled and Nico looked confused as to why I was mad. "What about Annabeth," He repeated. "Did she like, visit you at the hospital?" I looked at the ground.

"Well?" Grover asked gently. "Yeah, she did visit me." I whispered. "And?" Nico prompted. "And she kissed me when I was unconscious." I informed them. "Wait, how do you know that she kissed you? You were unconscious." Grover realized. "I woke up while she was kissing me." I muttered. "WHat did you do?" Grover wondered. "I tried to move away and fell off the bed." I silently fumed and Grover saw.

"You blew up in her face, didn't you." He accused and I nodded sharply. Nico moaned in protest. "DUDE! What were you thinking? She's like, the hottest girl at school, and you YELL at her?" He looked at me in disbelief and as I imagined her in my head, I realized something. Annabeth was really pretty. Shit, I had a crush on the school nerd, Annabeth. Now how am I supposed to be mean and ignore her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls, I'm back with another chapter! I haven't brought anyone today, i'm just going to say it. I don't own PJO in any way, shape or form... at all. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 4

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Okay, I like Annabeth... so what? Its not like I love her or anything, just a little misunderstanding, I thought to myself, walking to into the school. I headed to my locker to see some guy who had Annabeth pushed up against her locker and was muttering in her ear. She didn't seem to like what she was hearing.

Anger boiled in my stomach. I was half ready to carry this guy to the top of this school and then drop kick him off of it. I stormed over to him, shoving him away from her. "Hey, what are you doing?" I demanded. He just smirked. "Talking to my girlfriend, duh." He told me, and I looked at Annabeth, who looked grossed out.

" . .Liar." I said, punching him hard every time I said a word. He backed off, giving me a glare. I turned to Annabeth, who was gathering her books. "Hey," I said awkwardly, but she didn't respond. Was she giving me the cold shoulder? "Hey Annabeth, about yesterday," I began, but then she looked at me, her eyes cold as hell.

Shit, what did I do to Annabeth? "Look Jackson, I don't give a fuck about yesterday and don't want to talk about. Go away." Her cold voice broke my heart, and she stalked past me, bumping my shoulder with hers roughly. I spun around, looking at her longingly. Just as she turned the corner, I nearly punched myself in the face.

Why? Why did I tell her those things? She won't even call me by my first name, I thought mournfully. "Stupid Percy." I muttered to myself, gathering my books, and heading to class.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I walked into the school, heading to my locker. Just as I got there, this random guy pushed me up against it. "What the hell are you doing?" I snarled, punching him in the chest, but he just chuckled. "Ooh, feisty, I like it." He whispered, and I was about to hit him again when he started muttering in my ear.

I don't even want to repeat what he told me, but I do remember Percy beating this guy up. I still am angry at what Percy said to me. I had a crush on him, okay? Don't judge, and also... key word is HAD. I HAD a crush on him. Now when I look at him, all I see is a popular, heartbreaking jerk. I started to gather my books from my locker.

Percy had stopped beating up the guy. "Hey," He said awkwardly. I ignored him. He just kept staring at me. "Hey Annabeth, about yesterday," He started, and I turned to him, giving him a cold stare. His eyes widened, then he looked a little deflated. "Look Jackson, I don't give a fuck about yesterday and I don't want to talk about it. Go away." I stated coldly, storming past him, making sure to bump my shoulder against his roughly.

I headed to class before I realized something. I sat next to _him_ during class. Damn, I just want a break. I slunk into class and sat down. Percy sat on my right and this other jock named Luke sat on my left. Luke was already sitting down. He looked at me, and then winked. I blushed. I couldn't help it, Luke was hot.

He had sandy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, but had a scar running form the bottom of his eye to his chin. Hmm, I wonder where he got that from. "Hey Annabeth, you doing okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" He just shrugged, then bent forward to whisper something to me.

"I heard what Jackson said to you." He said softly and I froze. He just chuckled softly. "Only I know. I was..." He swallowed before continuing. "I was just visiting my mom and I heard Jackson screaming. I saw him screaming at you, swearing and stuff. No one should swear in front of a lady such as yourself." He winked again.

I found myself agreeing with him for some reason. Luke looked past me for a second, before he scowled. I looked behind me to see a guy with shaggy black hair and green eyes. And no, it's not Harry Potter. "Annabeth." Percy pleaded. I just shook my head, turning back to Luke. Luke gave Percy the finger.

"Bug off dude, she doesn't want to talk to you." He growled. Percy glared at Luke, who looked surprised and then grinned evilly. I was confused. "Luke what-" And then he did it. He kissed me.

 **Luke's P.O.V.**

So, I was talking to Annabeth, and then Mr. I'm So Awesome At Sports Jackson came over and I could tell that he liked her. Just the way her glared at me like, Don't you dare ask her out. And that gave me an idea. I've always been jealous of Percy, but now he can be jealous of me. Because I'll get Annabeth as my girlfriend. I normally don't like using people, but this is revenge. I smiled evilly. "Luke what-" I cut Annabeth off by kissing her on the lips. It was pure evil!

She looked shocked, but to my surprise, she didn't pull away. I pulled away first, winking at her. She blushed and I saw Percy glaring daggers at me. "Hey, I'm going to John's Ice Cream Parlor after school, care to join me?" I asked. She smiled hugely, nodding, while Percy looked like a tomato. I smirked at him and he clenched his fists.

I turned back to Annabeth. "Cool, want me to drive you there?" I offered, but before she could respond, she was interrupted. "Actually Luke, I can drive her." Percy blurted out, examining him nails. My smile turned into a frown. "I didn't invite you, Jackson." I told him. "That doesn't mean that I can't go crash the party." Percy looked triumphant, but it was Annabeth who shot him down.

"You were not invited, therefore . ." She snarled and he gulped, nodding hastily, facing the front of the classroom. I smiled at her, impressed. SHe just blushed again. Percy was ignoring both of us, but I didn't really care. No one wanted him to talk or anything. The day passed by fast. It was basically me and Annabeth getting to know each other.

Soon, I will get her as my girlfriend and Percy will get visited by the green eyed monster. Ha ha ha. Ring! Well, that was the end of school. I got up out of my seat and waited patiently for Annabeth to pack up and soon we were on the road, towards John's Ice Cream Parlor. We entered and sat down, but soon Percy came with some redhead. Annabeth glared at him. Well, this'll be interesting.

 **And that's a RAP! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another update! Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I don't own PJO :(**

Chapter Cinco (5)

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

So if I can't go get ice cream with Annabeth and Castellan, I'll just go with someone else. Someone who a "popular" person wouldn't ask. I looked around my study hall class and saw a mane of red hair. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Perfect. She's another nerd. I sauntered up to her, and she looked up, confused to why the famous Percy Jackson wants to talk to her.

"Hi," I said. Great conversation starter. She glanced around the room like I was talking to someone else. I smirked, waving my hand in front of her face. If she wanted me to be a jock that's a jerk, then I will. "Yo Redhead, I'm talking to you, stupid." I said and she looked up at me again. "Me?" She pointed to herself.

I rolled my eyes. "No, some other redhead." I stated sarcastically. She folded her arms, glaring at me. "What?" She asked, irritated. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to John's Ice Cream Parlor with me after school." I suggested, and her eyes widened and then narrowed. "No," She answered and I was shocked. Did I just get rejected.

"Uh, you obviously don't know who you're talking to, I'm Percy Jackson, the most hottest and most popularest guy in the whole entire school." I bragged, puffing out my chest. By now, we had everyone's attention. Rachel didn't look impressed. "Okayyyy, hottest, most popularest... which isn't a word, and the guy with the biggest ego." She finished.

But I stopped listening after she said that popularest wasn't a a word. I clenched my jaw, pretending to be angry. "Yes, popularest _is_ a word." I grabbed a dictionary, flipping to the page which had popular on it. With my pen I added the "est" to popular and showed her. "BAM! PopularEST!" I shouted the ending.

She didn't look very convinced. "You just grabbed a dictionary and wrote "est" on the end of popular." She pointed out the obvious. I snorted in disgust. "Whatever nerd, at least I don't kiss the teacher's asses." I snapped and the classes mouths dropped open. Rachel's face turned as red as her hair.

"Um, I believe that the correct term is gluteus maximus." She corrected. "Yeah, see that's what I mean by nerd." I told the class and all of them were nodding. "Mr. Jackson, please refrain from using cuss words." My study hall teacher, Mr. Silvera said. "Yeah, whatever." I walked back to my seat, sitting down heavily in it.

"Hey Perce, when's the next game?" One of my basketball teammates, Markus, asked. "Tomorrow after school." I whispered and he nodded, thanking me. I just sat there for the rest of study hall. What? I don't do my homework. I don't even get the point of it. We do enough in class already. Why do you teachers need to torture us at home too?

As the bell rang, I cornered Rachel. "Please can you go with me?" I begged, and she raised an eyebrow. I gave her my best puppy dog face, and she caved. "Okay, fine." She agreed and I gave her a big grin. "But don't count this as a date." She added, and my face fell. I didn't want her to be my girlfriend, I just needed Annabeth to get jealous.

"Can you at least pretend that we're going on a date?" I asked and she gave me a puzzled glance. "Why?" She queried. "Well, its just that Annabeth's going with Luke, and if she sees me there... maybe she'll get jealous." I told her, my eyes lighting up in hope. She just laughed at me. "You really are in love with her, aren't you." She teased.

"Not in love, in like." I corrected and she just shrugged. "Don't care, let's go." She began to walk at a fast pace and I hurried to catch up with her. "I can drive you there, fake girlfriend." I offered like the gentleman I am. "Yeah, how else are we going to get there?" She asked sarcastically and I sighed. "Work with me here. You can;t keep arguing with me." I muttered at her, seeing some stares.

She stopped suddenly and I halted to. She turned to face me and I wondered what she was doing. Then she kissed me. It wasn't a bad kiss, but I didn't feel a spark like I did when I kissed Annabeth. We kissed for five seconds, then she pulled back and started to walk again. "Why'd you do that? Now there'll be rumors." I hissed furiously.

"Well, I have to be your "girlfriend", don't I?" She asked, making air quotes. "Well, yeah, but now no one'll flirt with me." I acted disappointing, but really I was leaping with joy. No clown makeup freaks trying to flirt with me! Maybe some would, but then I'll just remind them that I have a girlfriend. Or... fake girlfriend, but they don't know that.

We finally exited the school and walked to the parking lot. I opened the door for her like I should and then climbed into the drivers seat. "Okay Percy, what do you like about Annabeth?" Rachel questioned while we were driving. I thought for a minute, then answered. "I really like her hair. Its so soft and curly. And her eyes too. Kinda intimidating, but pretty at the same time." I declared.

Rachel nodded. "That's some good things about her. Now what do you not like about her?" I thought for a LONG time. It was really hard to think of something that I didn't like about Annabeth. "Well, she's a know-it-all." I concluded and Rachel scowled. Damn, I forgot that she was one too. "And what's wrong with being smart?" She asked accusingly.

"I'm not saying that I hate her intelligent... intelligentness," I started and Rachel groaned. I turned to look at her. "What?" I asked, my eyes returning to the street. "Intelligentness isn't a word. Its intelligence." Rachel informed me. i just waved it off. "Okay, fine, I don't hate her intelligence, its just that whenever I say something wrong she just _has_ to correct me. Like if we go to a restaurant on a date and I say, "Can I have a cheeseburger?" She'll say, "Its _may_ I have a cheeseburger." Or something like that." I answered honestly.

"Well, maybe its a good thing, and we're here." Rachel announced. "Right, I didn't know that." I muttered and she punched me in the shoulder, exiting the car. I got out too, taking a deep breath, slinging my arm over Rachel's shoulders, and walking into the ice cream store.

 **There we go. Chapter 5 is officially finished! Please review, it helps me write more and FASTER!  
** **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back and I don't own PJO.**

 **R &R please and please welcome Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I recognized the redhead that was with Percy. It was one of my friends, Rachel! I looked at her with shock... and maybe a little jealousy. So what? I still liked Percy a little bit. I just looked back at Luke, who stiffened when Percy had walked thorough the door. "What do you want?" Luke asked me. I just shook my head. "I'll order. What do you want?" He thought for a moment. "I'll have two scoops of mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone." He decided.

I nodded, heading to the counter. A guy with bad acne and grimy brown hair gave me a wink. I almost barfed. "Hey there sweetie. What do you want?" He asked in a high voice. I giggled a little. he took this as a good thing and straightened up proudly. "I'll have two scoops of mint ice cream in a waffle cone and two scoops of chocolate fudge in a sugar cone, please." I told him and he nodded, winking again.

"By the way, my name's Peach." He smiled and I didn't know if he was joking. Peach? I've never heard a guy named that before. Hmm, interesting. "LAERTES!" He hollered. Laertes... also interesting. Like the guy from _Hamlet._ A guy who _should_ have been at the register came out from the back. He had silky brown hair, an even tan, muscular arms and beautiful hazel eyes.

"Alright bro, take it easy." He joked, while winking at me. Peach scowled at it. "Mom doesn't like you stealing my things. Especially MY girl." He said scornfully. Wait, these guys were actually brothers? The only same trait they had was brown hair. Laertes had dreamy hazel eyes while Peach had droopy, grey-yellowish eyes. Luke came to my side, his muscled arm going across my shoulders.

"Okay Peachy, this is MY girl, now get working Laertes, I'm not having that thing scoop my cream." He looked at Peach, disgusted. Peach glared at Luke, while Laertes nodded quickly, scooping the ice cream. I looked at Luke, who's blue eyes looked furious, his jaw clenched in anger. I watched as Laertes scooped the ice cream. He handed me my cone and Luke his.

Luke threw the money on the counter and we wnet back to our seats, licking the ice cream. I saw Percy ordering his and Rachel's ice cream. Laertes gave him two ice cream cones and he threw a ten on the counter, telling Peach to keep the change. I looked at Rachel and Percy talking. Even though he was rude at the hospital, I still had a TINY crush on him. Very small, almost microscopic.

Luke was staring intently at me. "What?" I asked and he glanced away, shaking his head. "Nothing. Its just... were you and Percy friends?" He asked, glancing at Percy. I was stumped. Was Percy my friend? Could I call him my friend? Does he think that I'm his friend? "Uh... maybe." I responded and Luke just nodded. Then he spoke again.

"The basketball game is tomorrow, would you be interested in going?" Luke bit into the cone part. "Sure, I guess. I don't have anything else to do." I answered and he smiled. "Who is going to be playing?" I questioned curiously. "Me, Jake, Sebastian, Percy..." He listed, but I raised my hand to stop him. "Percy is playing?" I choked and he looked surprised.

"Yeah, I thought you knew that." He said and I shook my head. To be honest, I was hoping that he wasn't going to be playing so that I could avoid him. "No, didn't know that." I mumbled. Suddenly Percy was right next to me. "Hey Annabeth." He said in a small voice. I rolled my eyes, turning to face him. "Hello, what do you want?" I asked politely.

He seemed to have trouble talking. "T-there''s a basketball g-game tomorrow. Are you going to d-drop by?" He stammered and I saw Luke smirk in amusement at Percy making a fool of himself. "Of course," He seemed to inflate. "Luke just invited me." I informed him and he deflated, giving Luke a hard glare. "So... you and Castellan are a thing." He snarled.

I blinked in surprise. I didn't think we were a thing, but Luke obviously disagreed. "Of course we are. Me and Annabeth are dating." He kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but blush. Percy looked in anger at Luke, who looked smug. "Dude, I don't think Annabeth like you like that." He glanced at Luke, then at me and back at Luke. Luke frowned.

"Do you Annabeth?" He demanded and I flinched. "Do I what?" I pretended to look clueless. "Do you like me like I like you?" Luke looked at me suspiciously. "That's a lot of likes." I said stupidly, trying to change the subject. "See?! She's trying to change the subject which means she doesn't like you!" Percy crowed. Luke looked hurt. "Is that true?" He whispered.

I thought for a moment. "No, its not true." I glared at Percy, who froze in shock. Luke growled, and tackled Percy to the floor. Percy aimed a punch to Luke's nose and I heard the crack and his nose started to bleed. Luke socked Percy in the stomach and held Percy's nose and covered his mouth, so that Percy couldn't breath. Percy was slowly turning blue and I couldn't let Luke kill Percy.

I jumped on Luke's back and he roared, flinging me off. He turned on me, his eyes glazed with fury. I dont think he recognized me. He aimed a punch to my stomach and I doubled over. He hit the back of my head. Hard. I gasped in pain. He did a quick upper cut to my face and my lips AND nose busted. Then he kicked me into a table.

Rachel gasped, and Luke's eyes cleared. He looked at me in horror. "Annabeth." His voice hoarse, but I didn't care. I ran out of the shop and ran to my house. I can't believe that Luke would do that, I thought to myself.

 **Man, there was a fight! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been updating. Also, there was this... comment that criticized Percy being a f****** asshole, and I completely agree. I will start to make him nicer, but not too nice that Annabeth completely falls in love with him. He still will be annoying, but tolerable and he will start to get better. Thanks for your opinion though! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 7

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Okay, so me and Luke got in a fight... for some reason Annabeth stepped in to save me even though I treated her like shit. Then Luke freaking beat her and I am not going to let that stand. "Castellan, not cool. A GIRL." I shook my head as Luke hung his head. "What the freaking hell came over you to HIT her?" I demanded and he just shook his head.

"I don't know Percy." He whispered and I froze. Did Luke, my enemy, just call me Percy? What happened to Jackson? "D-did you just call me Percy?" I looked at him in shock. "Go after her Perce." He whispered and again I froze. He just called me by my nickname. The one he hadn't used since... never mind.

I got up, glaring at him once more, sending an apology look at Rachel, and dashing off to find Annabeth. Running out of the store, I guessed that she ran to her house. Scrambling back into the store, I found Rachel. "Rachel, do you know where Annabeth lives?" I asked hurriedly and she looked suspiciously at me.

"Why?" She asked and I sighed. "Because I need to make sure she's okay. Now where does she live?" Rachel wrote down Annabeth's address and I jumped into my car, heading over to the house. While in my car, I began to think about all the hurtful things I've said to her. Dang... I'm a jerk. I arrived at her house, sprinting up to her steps and knocking on the door.

A man with neatly combed blonde hair and twinkling brown eyes opened the door. "Hello." He said, glancing me up and down. "Hi sir, its Annabeth. I wanted to make sure she was okay." I told him, and he frowned. "What did you do to her?" I drew back a little, startled. "I didn't do anything. It was her boyfriend." I muttered bitterly.

Her dad's, I think, eyes widened. "She had a boyfriend? A boyfriend who beat her?" He bellowed the "beat her" part. I nodded quickly. "Yes, I'm her friend, so can I go in?" I questioned and he nodded sharply. I rushed up the stairs to a door that had her name on it in big, grey letters. I opened the door, pardon my rudeness.

Her head shot up and she looked surprised to see me. I smiled gently. "Hey Annabeth." I sat down on her bed. "Hey," She murmured. I looked her in the eyes. "You okay?" I asked and she nodded. I swallowed, keeping my eyes trained on her. She shifted nervously and I looked away from her. "So, Luke was being a bastard, huh?" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"He didn't know. If he had known it was me, then he wouldn't have done it." She answered and I looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding? Of course he would!" I shouted and she looked taken aback. "Don't you see what he's doing? He's just USING you!" I growled, gripping my hair. "Besides, he's cheating on you and Rebe... never mind." I almost said the name of my ex-girlfriend who had cheated on me with Luke.

"Rebe?" She looked curious, but I shook my head. "Nothing, just a... slip." I responded. "Don't hang out with him, don't date him, don't get close to him. He'll just break your heart." I told her seriously. Believe it or not, I did care for Annabeth and what Luke did to me was not cool. She scowled at me.

"I like him still." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself. "But he hit you! Boyfriends don't do that!" I protested, but she wouldn't listen. "Go away Percy. I'm fine." She snapped, and my heart broke. "Fine, see how you feel when he tears your heart out like he did mine." I snarled, stalking out of her house.

I jumped into my car, heading home, but was swept into _that_ flashback.

 **Flashback**

 _I just finished shooting hoops at the gym, and I wiped the sweat off my brow, taking a gulp of water. My best friend Luke couldn't shoot with me, so I decided to go over there after I practiced my shot. I smiled, thinking about shooting hoops with my best buddy. I hopped into my car, driving to his house, humming a happy tune._

 _Getting there, I got out and went up to his house, knocking on the door. His dad answered and smiled at me. I grinned back, and headed up ti his room, planning to scare him when I head it. I heard my girlfriend's voice. I shook it off. Maybe it was her planning a prank on me with him. I crept uo to the door, listening to them talk._

 _"...don't know if I should." Rebecca, my beloved girlfriend, said uncertainly. "Don't worry. Just break up with Jackson, he's a wimpy fool who doesn't deserve your love." I heard Luke say and my heart cracked. "He's been so happy though." My girlfriend pointed out, still hesitant. Luke snorted. "You shouldn't care about his happiness. He told me himself that he's gonna dump you." Luke lied._

 _I gritted my teeth. I then heard smacking and knew that they were kissing. I opened the door, and saw Luke had his arms wrapped around Rebecca and he had her hands around his neck. My heart dropped. I thought that it was a trick, but nope. It was real. I just stood there with a heartbroken look on my face._

 _Finally they saw me, and Rebecca jumped away from Luke. "Percy," She started, but I cut her off. "No, I'm going to talk, so you listen here." I snapped and she shut up. "I have loved you with all of my heart. I bought you flowers, chocolate, jewelry, and what do you do? Cheat on me? And not with anyone. You cheat on me with my best friend. I going. We are done." I turned to walk away, but she said something that made me furious._

 _"I love you." I turned on her, outraged that she had the guts to say that. "How DARE you say you love me! If you loved me you would have never cheated on me with my beat friend. Or cheated on me at all!" I yelled, turning around and racing back to my car, driving off to sob in my room._

 **Flashback Ends**

I arrived at my house, shaking my head to clear off the memory, entering my house and going into my room.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

What did Percy mean, when he tears your heart out like he did mine? Was Percy in love with Luke? No, he's not gay, I know it. But were Percy and Luke once friends, maybe even best friends, and Luke hurt Percy? Would Luke hurt me? Did he really try to hurt me? Would he hurt me and beat me up again?

I don't really think that Luke would do that. He's so sweet and nice. But who was that person that Percy almost mentioned. Rebe? I don't know a Rebe at out school. Was it another friend who might have abandoned Percy? Maybe a girlfriend who cheated? I don't know anymore. I sighed, climbing into my bed, still fully clothed, and falling asleep.

 **Okay, all done with this chapter. I made it a little longer because I've been gone for a little while and we find out my Percy and Luke hate each other, but Percy still has his personal loyalty and can't completely hate Luke, but he sure wants to beat the crap out of him still!**


	8. ADPOTION

**Hey guys and girls,**

 **To be honest I've lost interest in this story, so I'm putting it up for adoption. Please PM me if you'd like to adopt it. :)**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


End file.
